Interior designers typically provide their clients assistance when determining color schemes to be used in a particular area within their home, e.g., a bedroom, a bathroom. In this regard, the designer may help the client in selecting a particular color for a wall or a group of walls and/or to select fabrics for window treatments and/or furniture, such that the selections provide consistency and interplay between multiple rooms throughout the home. Thus, it is aesthetically important that the color flow, including the paint chosen for the walls and the fabrics chosen for window treatments, are consistently complementary.
In addition to assisting the clients in determining color schemes and fabrics for furniture and window treatments throughout the home, the interior designer further provides assistance to clients in selecting, for example, window treatment components and/or bedding components. As used throughout, a “window treatment component” refers to the separate design selections that one can use when designing an entire window. Further, one can select various types of window, e.g., a bay window, a casement window, a cathedral window, an awning window, a hopper window, a double hung window, a single hung window, etc. After selecting the type of window, one can select various window treatments, including, but not limited to panel types and valance types. A “panel” refers to that part of the window treatment that actually covers the window, itself. A “valance” refers to that part of the window treatment that is ornamental and is situated at the top edge of the window. These are only examples of the various types of window treatment components. In addition, window treatments may include any various type of blind, such as, for example venetian blinds, or window scarf, which is a piece of fabric draped over the pole or rod at the top of a window.
Typically, the window treatments that include panels are comprised of a primary fabric. The panel can be designed in various ways. For example, the panel may take the form of puddled curtains, which are curtains with long side panels allowed to drape and puddle onto the floor.
In addition to helping clients' design window treatments, many interior designers also help their clients to design bedding, such as, for example, comforters and pillows. In this regard, the designer also helps to complement colors and fabrics of the bedding with those colors and fabrics used in the design and implementation of the room and/or home, i.e., window treatments.
Typically, such designing is effectuated via a measuring board that an interior designer writes upon to retain notes regarding measuring, fabric likes and dislikes of the client, color likes and dislikes of the client, and general information needed in order to meet a client's needs. For example, the designer could sketch, based upon the height and width of the wall and the placement of windows on the wall in accordance with a client's room. The designer might then sketch upon top of the windows various window treatment components, as described hereinabove.
In addition, interior designers might use transparent layers that comprise various window treatments. The designer can then layer the various transparencies of window treatment components or hardware on top of a representation of the client's wall. Thus, the client can get an idea of the contemplated look and feel of the wall after the design is implemented.